Romeo and Juliet
by QuirkyCliche
Summary: This is based on the song Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits, 'cause it made me cry. Remus/Tonks, angsty, but could have a happy ending...


Romeo and Juliet.

**AN: This is based off the song by Dire Straits. Only I prefer the cover by The Killers, so you could say it's based on that...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction about it. Ooh, and I'd buy a Macbook Air...**

_A lovestruck Romeo, sings the streets of serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Find a streetlight, steps out of the shade  
Says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"_

She remembers when she asked him. She wasn't going for most romantic. Just "I love you and I'll never stop, so give me one last chance."

She wasn't sorry for shouting. She wasn't sorry for making a scene. She wasn't sorry that **everybody knew**. It didn't matter.__

Juliet says, "Hey, it's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack"  
He's underneath the window, she's singing  
Hey, la, my boyfriend's back"  
You shouldn't come around here, singing up at people like that  
Anyway what you gonna do about it?  


She remembers the way he looked afterwards. On the outside, he seemed defensive and like he wished she hadn't brought it up.

But his eyes were windows to his soul, to his heart, and they said, "I love you too and I never stopped. I want to start over and I want to kiss you and I want to grow old with you."

_Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start  
And I bet and you exploded in my heart  
And I forget, I forget the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

She'd always taken a risk falling in love with someone who had so many reasonable excuses. Too old. Too poor. Too dangerous. None of it mattered.__

Come up on different streets, they both were streets of shame  
Both dirty, both mean, yes and the dream was just the same  
And I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real  
How can you look at me, as if I was just another one of your deals?  


**No-one** was young anymore. And did he think she cared about **money**? About **material things**?

She never thought he was dangerous. Just... misunderstood.

_Well, you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold  
You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin  
Now you just say, "Oh, Romeo, yeah, you know  
I used to have a scene with him"  
_

They'd had it all. He'd come back, they were married, she was expecting...

They'd been lucky. They had love and luck in the middle of a war. They'd had loss too, but that made the joy all the more precious.

So where was he? Why had he left at her parents' house to have their baby, while he stumbled into a world of mess and blood?

_Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry  
You said, "I love you like the stars above, "I love you till I die"  
There's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?  
_

So he couldn't get a job. So she might lose hers. Why should it matter at all?

She cried at night because he wasn't in bed beside her like he should be. Stupid lycanthrope. Didn't he realise his absence hurt more than anything else?

_I can't do the talk like the talk on the TV  
And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be  
I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you  
Can't do anything except be in love with you_

And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be  
All I do is keep the beat, the bad company  
And all I do is kiss you, through the bars of a rhyme  
Juliet, I'd do the stars with you any time  


She misses cynical attempts at philosophical poetry, she misses changing her hair to his favourite colours, she misses the way he whispers those three little words that set her heart beating.

"I love you."

She misses **him**.

_Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry  
You said, "I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die"  
There's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

A lovestruck Romeo, he sings the streets of serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Find a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade  
He says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"  


She hears a knock on the door, and a hoarse, gentle voice says, "I was a fool, but can you let me back in, Dora?"

And she opens the door and falls into his arms and kisses him and she's crying and she can't stop she can't stop she can't stop...

Thank God he's back.

**AN: Now review, or I will wander in lonely heartbreak, and write a lovesick song about cruel readers. And I have a terrible singing voice...**


End file.
